urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle series
Oracle series, also called Delphic Oracle series or Tara Sheridan series — written by Alayna Williams. She also writes as Laura Bickle. (Anya Kalinczyk series) Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Contemporary Fantasy / Mystery / Paranormal Police Procedural * "fusion of science and urban fantasy" Series Description or Overview DARK ORACLE doesn’t read like your typical urban fantasy. It has more of a mystery or detective story feel. The everyday crime story combined with some hints of magic. I liked that the paranormal world in this series isn’t always upfront. You know it’s there, and that the oracles have some influence over the events of the world, but there’s still the possibility that choice and free will can change the forecasted future. There’s also quite a bit of focus on science, which isn’t usually something you find in urban fantasy. ~ Blog Tour Book Review: Dark Oracle Fast paced, filled with great characters, action, mystery, and science with a touch of romance on the side. ~ Urban Fantasy Investigations Book One Plot: Tara tracks down a missing scientist and discovers through her tarot readings that his daughter, Cassie, may hold key information and is in grave danger. Book Two Plot: several ex Cold War intelligence operatives have gone missing. Their knowledge of uranium stockpiles is being sold, and there’s enough to lead to another Chernobyl. Lead's Species *Oracle Primary Supe *Psychics What Sets it Apart *Mystery thriller with an oracle at the center. Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative — from Tara's perspective. Books in Series Dark Oracle series: # Dark Oracle (2010) # Rogue Oracle (2011) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides Other Series under Other Pen Name Both under the name of Laura Bickle: Anya Kalinczyk series: # Embers (2010) # Sparks (2010) Hallowed Ones: (YA) # The Hallowed Ones (2012) # The Outside (2013) World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Alayna Williams: DELPHIC ORACLE Setting New Mexico Places: * Rome * Tyvek * Kiev * Ukraine * Washington * Tehran * Dulles * Minsk * Belarus * Chernobyl Supernatural Elements ✥ Oracle, Psychics, Tarot cards, Delphi’s Daughters, Pythia, cartomancy (using tarot cards to read the future), alchemical lore, radioactive serial killer, Glossary: * Pythia: Strongest of the modern Oracle's of Delphi, only she knows the true extent of Delphi's Daughters powers, losing her powers, 'Groups & Organizations': * Delphi’s Daughters: secret society— existed since the beginning of recorded time. * Special Projects Division: asked Tara to help locate missing physicist World Delphi’s Daughters dedicated themselves to salvaging hidden things, to preserving the intellectual and physical lineages of esoteric knowledge since the time of the Oracle of Delphi. There had never seen men involved. It was always the women, whispering their arcane and alchemical lore from mother to daughter in unbroken chains spanning centuries. They trafficked in information and secrets, building empires of influence and knowledge, manipulating world events to their liking. And Tara, who had inherited her mother’s talents, remained a stubbornly broken link. She had refused to follow in her mother’s footsteps and join them. ~ Chapter one Protagonist Tara is the only woman to leave Delphi’s Daughters. Skilled in the art of cartomancy (using tarot cards to read the future), she used to work for the government as a profiler. After she got chewed up and spit out by a bad case, she left the Feds and the Daughters behind, wanting solitude and to live her own life. But when a scientist working on a deadly project disappears, Tara gets dragged back into the worlds she left. Clues to Tara’s past are sprinkled throughout the book, and build her character. She’s not the usual up-in-your-face, brash, kick-butt type of urban fantasy heroine. Tara is cautious. The clues of her past hint at something dark and horrible. ~ Blog Tour Book Review: Dark Oracle The main character and storyteller is Tara who is an Oracle who gets her intuitions and predictions from her tarot cards. She uses her tarot cards throughout the story and everything is explained expertly to for better understanding of the tarot so the reader isn't completely lost. Tara is also a retired Criminal profiler so there is a ton of law enforcement type investigating. ~ Urban Fantasy Investigations Sidekick Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen In: Characters Chart Fang-tastic Fiction: Alayna Williams: DELPHIC ORACLE To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Category:Oracles & Seers as main Supe Author Alayna Williams — Laura Bickle / Alana Williams * Website: Author, Laura Bickle » news * Genres: Urban Fantasy * Pen Name: Laura Bickle Bio: Alayna Williams has worked in the unholy trinity of politics, criminology, and technology for several years. She and her chief muse live in the Midwest, owned by four mostly-reformed feral cats. Her work has been published in Midnight Times, Down in the Cellar, MicroHorror, Theaker's Quarterly Fiction,Ballista , Byzarium, New Myths,a Blog-O-Novella office soap opera for True Office Confessions, and Aoife's Kiss. Her most recent project is the Embers series of urban fantasy novels for Juno-Pocket Books. Cover Artist * Artist—Dark Oracle #1: Chad Michael Ward — source: ISFdb: Cover: Dark Oracle * Artist—Rogue Oracle #2: Don Sipley — source: ISdb: Cover: Rogue Oracle Publishing Information * Publisher: Pocket Books * Author Page: # Dark Oracle: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub. 25th 2010—ISBN 1439182795 # Rogue Oracle:Paperback,360 pages,Pub. Feb 22nd 2011—ISBN Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Dark Oracle (2010): TARA SHERIDAN HAS A GIFT . . . AND IT ALMOST KILLED HER. As a criminal profiler, Tara used science and her intuitive skill at Tarot card divination to track down the dangerous and depraved, including the serial killer who left her scarred from head to toe. Since that savage attack, Tara has been a recluse. But now an ancient secret society known as Delphi's Daughters has asked for her help in locating missing scientist Lowell Magnusson. And Tara, armed with her Tarot deck, her .38, and a stack of misgivings, agrees to try. Tara immediately senses there is far more at stake than one man's life. At his government lab in the New Mexico desert, Magnusson had developed groundbreaking technology with terrifying potential. Working alongside the brusque but charismatic agent Harry Li, Tara discovers that Magnusson's daughter, Cassie, has knowledge that makes her a target too. The more Tara sees into the future, the more there is to fear. She knows she has to protect Cassie. But there may be no way to protect herself - from the enemies circling around her, or from the long-buried powers stirring to life within. ~ FF - Dark Oracle (Oracle series, book 1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Rogue Oracle (2011) ''': THE MORE YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FUTURE, THE MORE THERE MAY BE TO FEAR. Tara Sheridan is the best criminal profiler around—and the most unconventional. Trained as a forensic psychologist, Tara also specializes in Tarot card reading. But she doesn’t need her divination skills to realize that the new assignment from her friend and sometime lover, Agent Harry Li, is a dangerous proposition in every way. Former Cold War operatives, all linked to a top-secret operation tracking the disposal of nuclear weapons in Russia, are disappearing. There are no bodies, and no clues to their whereabouts. Harry suspects a conspiracy to sell arms to the highest bidder. The cards—and Tara’s increasingly ominous dreams—suggest something darker. Even as Tara sorts through her feelings for Harry and her fractured relationship with the mysterious order known as Delphi’s Daughters, a killer is growing more ruthless by the day. And a nightmare that began decades ago in Chernobyl will reach a terrifying endgame that not even Tara could have foreseen. ~ Goodreads First Sentences # Dark Oracle (2010) — The air seethed, like a living thing disturbed. # Rogue Oracle (2011) — HE’D DO anything to hear those voices again. Quotes *Goodreads | Alayna Williams Quotes (Author of Dark Oracle) *Dark Oracle Series *Goodreads | Laura Bickle Quotes (Author of The Hallowed Ones) Trivia *Lists That Contain Dark Oracle (Oracle, #1) by Alayna Williams *Lists That Contain Rogue Oracle (Oracle, #2) by Alayna Williams Special: *Goodreads | Seers/Oracles/Fortunetellers/Precognitives (41 books) *Goodreads | Stories Where Tarot Reading Plays A Role (32 books) *Goodreads | Romance Books With Asian Male As Love Interest (114 books) Awards Read Alikes (suggestions) — If you like these, you may like this: * Cassandra Palmer series * Underworld Detection Agency series * SPI Files series * Shadowstorm series * Marla Mason series * Prospero's War series * Blood Singer series * MetaWars series * Damask Circle series * Greywalker series * Alex Verus series * Deadly Curiosities series * Allie Beckstrom series * Simon Canderous series Notes See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References '''Books: * Author, Laura Bickle / Alayna Williams » urban fantasy ~ Author * Oracle series by Alayna Williams ~ Goodreads *Alayna Williams - FF * Delphic Oracle / Tara Sheridan - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Dark Oracle Series ~ Shelfari * Delphic Oracle | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Dark Oracle series by Alayna Williams ~ FictFact * Alayna Williams / Laura Bickle - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) *Anya Kalinczyk series by Laura Bickle ~ Goodreads Summaries, *Fang-tastic Fiction: Alayna Williams: DELPHIC ORACLE World, Characters, etc: * Dark Oracle Series ~ Shelfari * Fang-tastic Fiction: Alayna Williams: DELPHIC ORACLE Reviews: *Blog Tour Book Review: Dark Oracle (Delphic Oracle #1) by Alayna Williams *Blog Tour Book Review: Rogue Oracle (Delphic Oracle #2) by Alayna Williams Interviews: *Urban Fantasy Investigations: Guest Blog and Giveaway: Alayna Williams ~ very interesting *Review: Dark Oracle by Alayna Williams | Book Lovers Inc. *Were Vamps Romance: The Oracle Series By Alayna Williams *:: Juno Books :: *Ramblings of 2 Southern Girls: Oracle Series Book Tour, author Alayna Williams Guest Post Author—Alayna Williams: *Goodreads | Alayna Williams (Author of Dark Oracle) *Author, Laura Bickle » blog — Laura Bickle is Alayna Williams Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Laura Bickle *Laura Bickle (Laura_Bickle) on Twitter Category:Oracles & Seers as main Supe Category:Set in Russia, Moscow, Siberia Category:Psychic Powers as Main Supe Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:UF Mystery Category:Psychics Category:Alchemy and Alchemists Category:Weird Science Category:Set in Southwest and Mexico Category:Series Category:Female Lead Gallery of Book Covers Dark Oracle (Oracle -1) by Alayna Williams.jpg|1. Dark Oracle (2010—Oracle series) by by Laura Bickle / Alana Williams—Art: Chad Michael Ward|link=http://www.laurabickle.com/dark-oracle/?action=excerpt CMW 2010 04 DARKORACLE 1000.jpg|'Dark Oracle' — Original art by Chad Michael Ward|link=http://www.laurabickle.com/dark-oracle/?action=excerpt Rogue Oracle (Oracle|2. Rogue Oracle (2011—Oracle series) by Laura Bickle / Alana Williams—Art: Don Sipley|link=http://www.laurabickle.com/dark-oracle/?action=excerpt Category:Set in Russia, Moscow, Siberia Category:Psychic Powers as Main Supe Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:UF Mystery Category:Psychics Category:Alchemy and Alchemists Category:Weird Science Category:Set in Southwest and Mexico Category:Series Category:Female Lead